This invention relates to a guide for cables and is particularly, although not exclusively, concerned with a guide for positioning and providing direction control for a bundle of fibre optic cables.
It is known, for example in communications or computer equipment, to interconnect units by means of a bundle of cables, such as fibre optic cables. These cables may become tangled and may therefore require untangling before a fault in the cable can be identified and repaired.
The object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and effective means for positioning a bundle of cables in a way which overcomes the problems described above.